Lustful Urges Undenied
by Ensamada Butterfly
Summary: Lena is a shy and pretty young woman who has come to work at the Phantomhive estate as an additional maid to assist Meirin with the household upkeep. After a time she finds herself weaker and weaker to the charms of a certain demon butler. Warning this one shot is rated M for obvious reasons. If you are under 18 please do not read any further, otherwise enjoy.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji

It was a typical day at the Phantomhive mansion. Bardroy was in the kitchen fumbling over what food to prepare for the young master's midday meal, Finny was out in the west garden pulling up weeds in the Japanese rock garden. Meirin and Lena were busy with the laundry and the brass polishing. Lena had taken it upon herself to polish the stairwell banister because the last time Meirin had mistaken the dusting chamois for the boot polish one and made a horrible mess that took more time than necessary to clean. Lena was startled by a loud explosion in the kitchen then she heard Finny bawling as he came in from outside because he had accidentally squashed a frog. In the chaos of his panic, he had destroyed the hedges and made a hole in the west side study. Then Bardroy came running from the kitchen with smoke rising off him and his hair completely disheveled. Meirin was coming from the the opposite end that the cook was running and since she had a stack of folded linens on her trolly way too high for her to see in front she careened right into Bardroy causing him to fall along with the rolling tray and the folded linens.

"SEBAAS-TIAAN!" The three of them wailed loudly in the foyer. Lena blocked her ears from the loudness of the din and then Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs. The three of them attempted to explain what happened but it all came out at once in incoherent babble and whining.

"Not another word!" Sebastian announced raising his hand and they quieted instantly. Lena immediately looked down and continued with her polishing.

"Honestly you three! Can't you ever do a day's work without causing such a fuss?" Sebastian complained.

"I'm so sorry sir" Finny whined.

"As am I." Meirin and Bardroy said in unison.

"It's alright." Sebastian said. "I will mend the broken wall in the study and prepare today's lunch. Finny go tend to the hedges, Meirin pick up the linens and have them washed again, Bard please clean the mess in your kitchen, and you three do be careful please!" He said and then he sighed.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with these humans really was exhausting at times because they were all so accident prone. He sighed again and looked in Lena's direction. This girl had caught his attention on many occasions. She was quiet and made few mistakes in her work. Then there was the fact that she was incredibly beautiful for a human girl. Her hair was a dark silvery color and her eyes seemed to match the exact hue of her hair which was pulled up in a loose bun at the moment. She had a voluptuous curvy body that filled out the maid's dress she wore well, even the way she moved seemed to be graceful and languid. He didn't really understand why she interested him but over the few weeks she had been at the estate he found there were times he couldn't get his mind off of her. Even as she worked now bent over the banister he pictured things he wanted to do to her that made his loins ache with want.

"Sebastian I'm finished here, would you like me to help you prepare Young Master's lunch?" Lena asked him as she wiped a bit of perspiration off her brow.

"Yes Lena, I would like that very much indeed." He said with a tiny smile playing across his lips.

She followed him down to the kitchen. Strangely enough it was clean and devoid of Bardroy. Lena started to wash her hands in the sink to help with the food. Sebastian handed her some vegetables to cut for the stew. She was diligently cutting some carrots and accidentally she nicked a bit of skin on her finger tip.

"Ah!" She said and stuck her bleeding finger tip in her mouth to stop the flow of blood. Sebastian rushed over to her to investigate.

"Now, now don't do that. Let me see it." He chided as he pulled her hand from her mouth.

He looked at the small slice the knife had made in her finger and applied pressure only to see the crimson liquid bead up from under her flesh. Leading her over to the sink, he ran cool water over the cut and toweled off her hand. She winced at the stinging the cut caused her and and pulled her hand up to examine it. Sebastian pulled her finger tips to his lips and blew gingerly on the cut. He looked down at her fingers and then into her eyes. His gaze trailed to her lips. Such full pouting lips she had and how he craved to taste them. He closed the gap between the two of them, his acute senses could smell her anxiety as well as hear her heart quicken to a rapid pounding. He was way too close to her for her own level of comfort and this made his lust for her only seethe more. The desires he had kept under wraps normally around her were fast making themselves known and he wasn't able to compose himself. It had been entirely way too long since he had last experienced something like this. He was weary from hunger and the mounting frustrations the other servants around the mansion gave him was too much even for him. He wanted to completely lose himself in this woman, hear her cry out to him in pleasure and feel her smooth milky skin sliding against his body.

Lena tried to pull her hand away but he tightened his grip on her. She peered up at him fearfully and saw the look in his eyes he was gazing at her intently through those long thick lashes of his. She had always thought Sebastian a handsome man but now that she got a closer look at his face she was a bit dumbstruck with his unearthly beauty. His skin was pale and faultless, those deep red eyes seemed fathomless that soft black hair that framed his pretty face and his smell too was so amazingly good to her. Sebastian had her truly captivated and try as she might she could not move any further from him.

Sebastian swept aside the strands of hair that hung loosely over her cheek behind her ear and gently trailed his fingers along her jawline. He stopped at her chin and held it there as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She reciprocated the kiss and parted her lips to allow him to explore her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as he kissed her hungrily only leaving her lips to trail his mouth gently down her neck to her sensitive collarbone. He smiled at this patch of delicate skin and sucked on it. Lena shuddered with pleasure as he did this and let out a soft moan. Her body tingled pleasantly with every caress leaving her wanting more as her nether region grew warm and moist. She wanted this man now more than anything and from the way the hard throbbing bulge against her thigh felt he wanted her just as much. Him with his dashing and gentlemanly nature, his seductive glances in her direction and that velvety voice that turned her insides into a puddle each time he spoke. She could hardly believe what was going on in the kitchen of the Phantomhive mansion now, she should have put an end to it but she wouldn't. There was no way now that she was in this state.

He moved his hands over her thighs and to her back as he untied the apron over her skirt. Then he deftly unlaced the backing of her dress and pulled the garment down revealing her full breasts. Gently he cupped one of them from underneath and moved his hand so it slowly grazed over the nipple then he put it in his mouth to suck on it. He did the same to the other and allowed his hand to find it's way to the waistline of her panty. His hand slid under the elastic and into her soft wet folds. It was so slick and hot down there, just imagining the feeling of it on his throbbing sheath made him want to continue, but first he wanted to drive her mad with want and need as she had done to him unknowingly. Her breath grew ragged and she arched her back as Sebastian rubbed her. The friction felt like fire and ice as the tension grew. She let out a few loud moans and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Sebastian no more I can't handle it. I need you in me." She whimpered.

"Ah my sweet, but you need prove it to me. Show me how much you want me." He said huskily.

She eagerly unfastened the buttons of his vest and shirt then she worked the belt and undid his pants. She pulled them down along with his under garments. Her eyes drank in his perfectly sculpted physique. His skin was smooth and pale as alabaster with a light flushing from arousal. She ran her hands down his muscled chest and leaving a trail of soft feather light kisses as she went. She stopped at his waist and there was his member large and erect. She grasped it and took the head into her mouth sucking it and caressing it with her tongue. Sebastian let his head hang back as she teased him with her mouth she took it whole into her mouth a few times then she nibbled the underside of the tip. He groaned with every stroke and playful caress until he could no longer bear the sweet torture she was dishing out to him. He pulled her up and lifted her to the counter and in one quick movement her panties were off. He entered her slowly savoring the wet velvety softness of her insides. It was delicious he thought and so so tight! He was beside himself in pleasure as he thrusted into her. He let his hands trail over her body and as she moaned he started to pick up the pace.

Lena was in shock at first to the unfamiliar invasion and even though it hurt she began to grow used to the feeling. He moved at an unbelievably fast pace causing her to writhe and moan under him as she grew more and more aroused. Faster and faster he went with more force as she arched her back. He plunged deeper and deeper hitting a spot within her that nearly took her breath away. He continued thrusting her as she began to tremble under him. Then she drew her nails into his back upward as she loudly moaned his name and came. Soon after, he dispelled his own hot seed deep within. He hovered over her and then kissed her hungrily before rolling off her and lying beside her on the counter top. They stayed like that for a moment gazing at each other contentedly and then they dressed quickly.

"You are truly amazing Sebastian" Lena said fastening the back of her apron.

"No my dear" he replied,"I'm merely one HELL of a butler." and he went off to serve the newly prepared stew that was bubbling in a pot over the stove.


End file.
